


It Started With A Kiss

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy finds something in autopsy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Kiss

It started with a kiss. Not your regular, in Abby's lab under the mistletoe kiss. Not even a drunken, in Murphy's Pub after a hard case kiss. No, it started with a single wrapped Hershey's Christmas Kiss. One kiss. Just sitting there on top of the paperwork he'd been diligently working through for Dr Mallard.

And it wasn't even Christmas. It was July!  
Shrugging his shoulders, Jimmy passed it off as an innocent gift. Maybe someone had found a long forgotten box and kindly passed them throughout the building. A quick look into Dr Mallard's office disproved that theory.  
Looking back, he systematically discounted every visitor to autopsy throughout the day.

Dr Mallard - A gift of chocolate from his mentor would've been preceded by a two hour lecture on his diabetes.  
Tony DiNozzo - Chocolate in his possession, especially in the shape of a kiss would've found it's way anonymously to Gibbs' desk, not his.

Agent Gibbs - Well, he had smirked at Jimmy a few times today, but like Tony, there was another desk in the bullpen his chocolate would likely end up. 'If only those two could get it together' he thought with a smile.  
Ziva David - Jimmy shuddered. If Ziva had chocolate she would eat it herself and probably physically proposition the object of her affection. Subtle was not a word in her dictionary.

Abby Sciuto - A Christmas Kiss just wasn't her style. Now if he ever found a Halloween candy...

Finally Agent Fornell - Jimmy sighed deeply at the thought. If he could choose, that's exactly who he would love to receive kisses from. Chocolate or otherwise. But after nearly a decade of working alongside the man, he'd given up on that particular fantasy.

Shaking his head, Jimmy leaned back in his chair and opened the chocolate, slipping it into his mouth and closing his eyes in bliss.

Unaware to the young man, a pair of slate grey eyes belonging to a seasoned FBI agent followed his every move, lust burning brightly.

THE END


End file.
